1. Field of the Invention
The scope of the present invention is that of light turrets mounted on a platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light turrets are known which equip a platform (vehicle, building, . . . ) and which are intended to support an active system constituted by offensive or defensive weapons and/or offset viewing means such as sights or a camera. Devices are also known of the cannon type that have several barrels mounted in alignment. These are not orientable and have a substantial rigid structure able to withstand the loads. Deployable weapon systems are also known, but these weapon systems may not be reloaded from inside a vehicle.